


La Carnicería

by AnilecRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Bromance, Español | Spanish, Horror, M/M, Mental Instability, Please Don't Hate Me, Suspense, Tragedy, Ugly Fic, criminal, draft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnilecRose/pseuds/AnilecRose
Summary: Kuroo recuerda el cartel luminoso, Bokuto sabe de electricidad, ambos odian a los perros. Y Akaashi sólo quería acompañarlos a un campamento.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	La Carnicería

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA (a- por qué advertía, ¿soy una programación de discovery channel? no, sólo estoy un poco mal del coco): Si eres vegano o de corazón chiquito por favor no leas, da media vuelta y regresa a tu vida feliz. Si no eres vegano pero tienes corazón chiquito, lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si no eres vegano ni de corazón chiquito, ve por una hamburguesa y disfruta.
> 
> ¡Bieeenvenidos a Himalaya! Esta vez les traigo un escrito que hice para un grupo (de rol pero casi no roleamos) el cual cumplía un año, la temática era escribir algo y que el resto lo adivinara, y bueno... pasaron cosas. Lo subo como borrador (? porque no sé si algún día alargaré este fic o algo por el estilo.
> 
> Bueno, mucho blabla. ¡A leer!

_«_ _No llores, no grites, no lo veas._ _»_

Esa mañana habían comprado un paquete de unos diez kilos de hielo para llevar al campamento de que sería esta noche, lo tendrían que poner en las conservadoras. Ahora él lo está haciendo con la velocidad de un rayo, necesitaba que el plástico esté seco y vacío. Hay una toalla por el respaldo de una silla, hace todo lo que puede para secar la bolsa. Enfunda otras dos bolsas de plástico por las manos.

_«_ _No mires, no mires._ _»_

Se tropieza un poco yendo de una habitación a la otra, la esquina de la mesa del comedor le acierta en la cadera, no se queja. Baja con cuidado por las escaleras que llevan al sótano y se arrodilla en el centro de la habitación, hay un cuerpo inerte en el suelo y él le levanta la cabeza sangrante para rodearlo con la bolsa de plástico grueso, la sangre empieza a llenarse en una esquina y deja de borbotear de la herida.

_«_ _No lo veas, no te fijes en él._ _»_

Se saca las bolsas de las manos dándoles la vuelta para dejarlas invertidas, la sangre nunca toca su piel. Va a una esquina donde está él ahí abrazando sus rodillas, llorando, mirando sin parpadear toda la escena que se proyectaba sin crudeza.

-Shh, está bien, está bien, no llores más- intentó consolarlo acariciándole el pelo, los hombros, los antebrazos. Temblaban, ambos temblaban. -No mires, por favor, no mires.

_«_ _No pienses, sólo hazlo._ _»_

-¡AKAASHI!

Gritó, lo hizo. Y él no tuvo idea cómo alcanzó a callarle la boca con sus manos, con sus brazos enteros, porque Bokuto le doblegaba en masa y fuerza.

-Los vecinos van a escucharnos- susurró con los dientes apretados -Tranquilízate, por favor, te lo digo en serio.

Bokuto se recostó en el suelo y se agarró de los cabellos, los tiró y se hizo un desastre, más de lo que ya era.

- _Lomatélomatélomaté._ Kuroo, lo maté.

Intentó no pensar en las palabras de Bokuto, las pasó de largo. Se encaminó nuevamente hacia el cuerpo de Akaashi, se envolvió la mano derecha con la parte baja de su camiseta y le midió el nulo pulso justo como lo había hecho unos minutos atrás cuando vio la desgracia ocurrir frente a sus ojos.

Se habían reunido los tres para tener una salida de campamento, la idea era poder prepararse en conjunto y salir en la camioneta de Kuroo ya para la noche. La casa era de los padres de Bokuto, quienes lo regalaron a su hijo único para irse a vivir en el campo como una pareja jubilada y campestre. Entre los tres fueron a buscar los campings que estaban guardados en el sótano, entre bromas y bromas Bokuto no midió su fuerza y empujó a Akaashi por las escaleras. El aterrizaje le abrió un lado de la cabeza. Bokuto corrió escaleras abajo y se paralizó en el último escalón, Akaashi aún se retorcía un poco, sus ojos daban vueltas entre la oscuridad y dejaba salir quejidos agudos.

Kuroo no reaccionó a tiempo para socorrer a Akaashi, sólo se quedó mirando cómo Bokuto se dirigía hacia una de las paredes donde se hallaban las herramientas de jardinería y se aferraba a una pala, regresaba y de un azote por la cabeza acabó con el sufrimiento de su amigo.

Bokuto se dio vuelta para encarar a Kuroo, sus ojos eran opacos, ciegos por un segundo, y luego empezó a llorar. Fue como si algo hiciera combustión dentro de Kuroo e impulsara sus motores de arranque al cien, bajó con saltos de las escaleras y le tomó el pulso a Akaashi con su mano enguantada con su camiseta para no dejar huellas. Ideó un plan en su mente, la sangre, la pala, el cuerpo, hay que deshacer pruebas. « _Rápido, rápido_ _»_ _._ Y sin mirar a Bokuto fue que corrió hasta la cocina.

Ahora tenía a Bokuto sollozando en su pecho, un poco más calmado. Kuroo tenía en mente que estaba al contrarreloj, tenía que pensar en frío y actuar _ya._

-¿Llamaremos a la policía?- preguntó Bokuto con una voz similar a la de un niño que pregunta con miedo si irán al dentista.

-No llamaremos a nadie, Boku, nadie debe saber de esto- intentó ser lo más compasible posible, tenía una bomba de emociones ligadas a reacciones justo entre sus brazos, cada acción o palabra en este momento podría desencadenar otra tragedia o empeorar los hechos. -No quiero que pienses mucho pero tampoco tenemos tiempo. Así que Boku, mírame, por favor te lo pido, hay que esconder a Akaashi.

-¡NO! Akaashi, no, _nonononononono_. ¡AKAASHI!

Bokuto saltó de sus brazos como un resorte y con dos pasos llegó hasta el cuerpo, Kuroo no supo cómo hizo para levantarse tan rápido para empujar a Bokuto a un lado, tropezaron y cayeron sentados. Bokuto se zarandeaba como una lagartija que perdió parte de su cola, repetía el nombre Akaashi en sollozos y Kuroo lo calló de una bofetada. Fue como reiniciar un dispositivo.

-¡Escúchame, ni se te ocurra volver a tocarlo de nuevo!

Quizá sonó un poco agresivo pero era necesario, lo hecho está hecho y ellos no podían arriesgarse con algo tan delicado. Bokuto se apoyó por algo grande que estaba a sus espaldas y se puso de pie, el objeto levantaba polvo al rozarlo, Kuroo perdió su mirada en él antes de mirar a Bokuto. Obviamente éste se dio cuenta.

-Es el viejo congelador de mis padres- dijo quejumbroso, como si llevase agujas en la lengua -¿Recuerdas en nuestro primer año que ellos tenían una carnicería?

Un foco se prendió en la cabeza de Kuroo.

-¿Funciona aún?- preguntó buscando algún cable y un tomacorriente cercano -Si lo hace entonces podría servirnos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No vamos a meter a Akaashi allí!

-¿Tienes otra idea Boku? Porque no podemos nosotros dos solos cavar una fosa en tu patio y enterrarlo sabiendo que a los días tendrá un hedor que alarmará a cualquiera. A no ser que tengas suficiente dinero para pirarnos del país antes que eso suceda.

Bokuto abrió y cerró la boca. Miró abajo, arriba, a Akaashi que estaba empezando a ponerse tieso y a perder su color. Volvió a abrir la boca.

-Akaashi pasa el metro ochenta, ¿cómo lo haremos?

Kuroo encontró el cable con éxito pero el único tomacorriente del sótano estaba dañado, se estaba quedando sin opciones.

-Tienes algún cable alargue para conectarlo por la cocina- cuestionó, cuando Bokuto negó contuvo un grito de desesperación -No, mejor voy a comprarlo, voy a comprar muchas cosas así que quédate aquí y no toques a Akaashi. Vigila que nadie se acerque a la casa, haz como si nadie estuviese aquí.

Kuroo supo que era un riesgo enorme dejar a Bokuto solo, podrían pasar muchas cosas que serían sumamente peligrosas, un miedo enorme lo invadió pensando que Bokuto no soportaría la situación y se quitaría la vida o algo por el estilo. No tuvo más opción de sacarlo del sótano e ir juntos al salón a trazar un plan.

Tenía que ser bastante minucioso. Una vez calmados en el sofá Kuroo empezó a citar sus ideas en forma de reglas.

Primera regla: no registrar nada del asunto. No cámaras, no realizar llamadas o mensajes, Kuroo tendría el celular de ambos y el de Akaashi sin apagar porque si alguien llamase y diese directo al buzón entonces levantarían sospechas. Tampoco deberían trazar sus planes por escrito en ningún medio, aunque sea riesgoso sólo lo harían hablando.

Segunda regla: Mientras Kuroo está afuera (que asegura que no tardará más de una hora) Bokuto tiene que fingir que la casa está vacía. Mantener las luces apagadas, las puertas y ventanas cerradas y con seguro, evitar hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

Kuroo se tranquilizó al ver como Bokuto asentía a cada palabra dicha, el hecho que demuestre complicidad ya es mucho. Hay que ser precavidos sí o sí o será el fin.

Tercera regla: de ninguna manera Bokuto debería bajar al sótano hasta que Kuroo llegue, no hay peros.

Una vez establecidas las reglas Kuroo subió al segundo piso de la casa y empezó a cerrar todas las ventanas y, de paso, también las persianas y cortinas. Bokuto se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con los de la planta baja sin hacer demasiado ruido. « _Desapercibidos._ _»_

Kuroo tomó las llaves de su auto y las de la puerta que da al patio trasero donde dejó su camioneta, agradeció mentalmente a su yo del pasado para estacionarla allí, así los vecinos (por si se les ocurría observar) no sabrían quién o quienes se subirían a bordo del vehículo. Y suerte la suya que su padre mando a polarizar los vidrios la semana pasada. Bokuto se encargó de bloquear las dos puertas que dan al frente, él se quedaría con esas llaves.

Una vez en marcha con la camioneta Kuroo se hizo un repaso mental: si en la ferretería le preguntan el por qué compraría el alargue con los enchufes diría que lo necesita porque compró una vieja podadora portable, y si preguntan por el cloro diría que necesita limpiar uno de los baños de su casa que estaba medio abandonado y se infectó con sarro. Si en la farmacia preguntan la razón por la cual compraba guantes de látex respondería que quiere trabajar con arcilla pero por días de por medio, así también tendría una excusa para no comprar guantes de goma si su idea es “limpiar el baño”. Los guantes de látex podría quemarlos sin tener riesgo de emanar tanto hedor de goma tóxica calcinada. Para hacerle la excusa de forma más real, luego de comprar el cloro y más bolsas de plástico, entre el camino de la ferretería a la farmacia paró en un vivero para comprar algo de arcilla.

Pero justo cuando estaba por salir de allí se cruzó con una persona.

-Oh Kuroo, qué coincidencia cariño- dijo ella con una sonrisa maternal -Tanto tiempo, ¿están listos ya para el campamento?

Era la madre de Akaashi, tenía a la madre de Akaashi justo frente a él, la madre que seguro en unas horas estaría velando por su querido hijo preguntándose si estaría bien y a salvo, _vivo._

-Señora Akaashi, qué tal. Al parecer no iremos de campamento- dijo fingiendo un tono lastimero. Tenía que idear una excusa creíble, tratar de no parecer nervioso y medir cuanto tiempo le llevaba hablar con la mujer. Todo a la vez. -Akaashi nos dijo a Boku y a mí que tenía algo importante que hacer, se veía un poco nervioso- cada palabra que soltaba le quemaba las entrañas -¿Será que tiene novia o algo? Porque nos pidió que no lo acompañemos, incluso se fue solo a la parada de buses.

-¿Novia? Akaashi no tiene novia, si lo tendría me lo diría- la madre de Akaashi sonaba algo molesta, quien no se pondría así si su hijo le guarda un secreto. Pero Kuroo pensó que había sido descubierto, quiso tragar duro pero la intención se quedó en la garganta. -Aunque últimamente se está viendo mucho con esa chica de pecas… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Era la mánager de su equipo.

Kuroo sintió que respiraba otra vez, evitó que sus emociones se apoderen de él y se enmascaró para seguirle la corriente.

-¿Kaori-chan? _OMG,_ señora. ¡La conozco! Sí, yo también he pillado que se están juntando mucho- ni tenía idea de ello, conocía a la chica de lejos y por algunos relatos de Bokuto -Seguramente discutieron o algo y por eso Akaashi nos abandonó. ¡Pero qué amigo! Aunque, si lo pensamos bien, es una buena oportunidad ya que Boku y yo estamos “ _solos”_

Kuroo pidió perdón a todo lo que conocía cuando levantó ambas cejas y se quedo viendo a la madre de Akaashi, la mujer también se le quedó viendo un rato sorprendida y dejó salir un largo “ _aaaaaaaah”_ captando así la situación sin dar muchas vueltas.

-Ustedes dos son unos pillos, aunque no me sorprende ¿sabes? Siempre supe que ustedes dos se quedarían juntos.

Kuroo quedó blanco como la cal, asombrado no por la respuesta sino por haber salido del tema de Akaashi sin problema. Ya sin dejar sospechas y con una historia falsa que debería concretar para evitar líos, Kuroo pudo relajarse.

-No se lo cuente a mi madre, señora Akaashi.

-No lo haré, lo prometo- y le guiñó el ojo -Por cierto, Kuroo. ¿Para qué la arcilla?

¡Mierda! En su repaso mental no planificó lo que debería decir sobre la arcilla.

-Quiero experimentar hacer macetitas de arcilla- intentó no tartamudear ni nada por el estilo, pero la lengua se le dormía -Nunca es malo tratar de hacer manualidades.

-Ah, eres un chico muy dulce. Si quieres puedes pasar por casa uno de estos días y te enseño ¿sí?

Kuroo asintió sabiendo que nunca más en su vida sería capaz de pisar la casa de los Akaashi. Sin más rodeos se despidieron, el corazón de Kuroo latía demasiado rápido y sintió que pudo liberar toda la presión en su pecho cuando estuvo a salvo dentro de su camioneta.

Oficialmente un era cómplice criminal. Eso le apretujó el alma.

Siguió construyendo la excusa, en la farmacia acabó comprando también condones y lubricante, también un ibuprofeno, a parte de los guantes de látex. Gracias a eso no recibió pregunta alguna de las encargadas del lugar.

Una vez en la casa Kuroo no encontró a Bokuto. Lo buscó arriba, por las habitaciones, los baños, la cocina, el sótano... Estaba allí, en el sótano, a la luz de una linterna y con una caja de herramientas oxidada y abierta a su lado, tenía un destornillador en la mano y en la cabeza llevaba una cinta de tela que impedía que sus cabellos se le cayeran por la frente; parecía muy concentrado a un lado del refrigerador. Kuroo se fijó en Akaashi, tenía también una cinta de tela pero lo llevaba atada al cuello y por encima de los bordes de la bolsa que rodeaba su cabeza. Bokuto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kuroo y abandonó lo que hacía.

-Use también bolsas de plástico como tú lo hiciste- aseguró. Kuroo vio un par de bolsas con sangre volteadas y apartadas junto a las otras dos que él utilizo tiempo atrás -Es para no dejar huellas ¿Cierto? -Dejó las herramientas a un lado, se levantó y se dirigió hasta Kuroo con una mirada que no se sabía si era de dolor, remordimiento o simplemente estaba en blanco. Kuroo rezó para que no sea una mirada de un loco que comenzaba a revelarse -¿Somos asesinos, Kuroo?

Por fortuna, Bokuto seguía siendo Bokuto, el inocente que se mueve por puros impulsos, impulsos que lo llevaron a la muerte de su mejor amigo. Kuroo negó con la cabeza y se estabilizó.

-Rompiste la regla tres, Boku- ni sabía por qué le reclamaba ello.

-Reparé el tomacorrientes- interrumpió Bokuto -Pensé que si por alguna razón en el futuro alguien llegase a entrar en la casa, sería mejor que no conectemos un alargue hasta el piso de arriba.

Bueno, Kuroo no tenía razones para culparlo entonces, y aún tenía algo de corazón dentro de sí mismo para agradecerle por pensar estratégicamente en algo así.

-¿Entonces…?- dejó en el aire la pregunta porque Bokuto ya lo sabía.

-Tendremos que probarlo.

Juntos le quitaron el polvo al refrigerador con trapos viejos pero tampoco sin dejarlo reluciente, por si acaso. Lo conectaron con éxito, el motor casi silencioso funcionaba y Kuroo lo relacionó a un congelador de una heladería que estaba cerca de su casa, que tenía el mismo zumbido.

-Ahora, ¿cómo vamos a meterlo?

Kuroo se quedó dudando mientras observaba a Akaashi, su amigo, a quien le conocía desde que estaba en el segundo año de preparatoria, a quien lo invitaron para pasar una noche entre amigos como siempre lo hacían, a quien la desgracia lo azotó en su último día. Alguien que siempre estuvo lleno de vida aunque su rostro no lo demostrase del todo, alguien que quizás estaba empezando a ser novio de su antigua mánager y les guardó el secreto a sus amigos, alguien quien va a ser corrompido por esos mismos “ _amigos”_ incluso después de muerto. Kuroo iba a vomitar.

-Dime que tu padre no llevó a la mudanza su colección de cuchillos.

La respuesta de Bokuto le alivió y atormentó a la vez.

-No, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

_“¿Por qué, Kuroo, por qué?_ _”_ Repetía Bokuto cuando fueron escaleras arriba hasta la cocina y Kuroo inició una búsqueda por las estanterías, las repisas, los cajones. Encontró una bandeja roja y ancha escondida entre los platos decorados que solía pintar la madre de Bokuto y un montón de frascos de vidrio con tapas de botellas de plástico. Allí estaban los cuchillos que tanto solía alardear el padre de Bokuto, de buena calidad con hojas gruesas y bien afiladas.

Kuroo le quitó la vincha de tela a Bokuto y lo cortó en dos tiras casi iguales, tomó dos cuchillos y los lió en el mango.

-El que tiene dos vueltas es tuyo, el que tiene tres es mío. No podemos usar otros cuchillos, después vamos a ver cómo deshacernos de ellos.

-Kuroo, espera- Bokuto se aferró a su brazo, Kuroo tenía su propio cuchillo en esa mano, no amagó -Estás temblando.

Se fijó en el filo del cuchillo, la hoja tiritaba y reflejaba a todos lados la luz que se proyectaba en ella a pesar de estar desgastada.

-Obvio que estoy temblando, Boku, estoy nervioso como la mierda. Nuestro amigo, nuestro Akaashi, está muerto allí abajo. ¡Muerto! Y tenemos que cargar setenta kilos a ese congelador y limpiar todo para fingir que no ha pasado nada, ¿y sabes por qué, Boku? ¡Porque no estoy dispuesto a pudrirme en la cárcel y tú tampoco!

Bokuto se quedó en silencio y soltó el brazo de Kuroo, no lo miró a los ojos en ningún momento hasta que recogió su propio cuchillo. Kuroo heló hasta el último vello de su larguirucho cuerpo, los ojos de Bokuto volvieron a tener esa opacidad como si fueran focos translúcidos que se apagan al instante y, con la velocidad de un relámpago, cerró su mano por el cuello de Kuroo. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar ni de usar el cuchillo porque lo soltó, cuando oyó el sonido de la hoja de acero chocar por las baldosas pensó: «me va a matar también»

Sin embargo, no se esperaba a que Bokuto lo besara a labio abierto, forzándolo.

Kuroo se estaba asfixiando con el agarre, el aliento de Bokuto le llegaba hasta la garganta, temía que la punta del cuchillo le rozara las ropas y las rasgara, había polvo del congelador en la nariz de Bokuto y le manchó la mejilla cuando cambió la posición del rostro para acomodarse mejor en el beso. Un alivio le recorrió el cuerpo cuando el otro cuchillo cayó de la mano de Bokuto, la otra también se alejó de su cuello para abrazarlo por la espalda.

Se separaron, a Kuroo le pesaba la cabeza. No podría ser algo más tétrico, parecía estar en una mala película con porno y tragedia de mala calidad. Se proyectaba ante él la perversidad, ese lado del ser humano más repugnante y odioso, algo que él juraba y _rejuraba_ que no tenía. Pero la ley es la ley y lo ha roto en el momento en que corrió a buscar las bolsas y meter la cabeza de Akaashi allí para que la sangre no siga expandiéndose por el suelo de un viejo sótano, donde su mejor amigo le rompió la cabeza dos veces, accidentalmente a la primera e intencionalmente a la segunda.

-Akaashi está muerto- dijo Bokuto con lágrimas y la voz seca. Kuroo tragó su saliva (mezclada con la de Bokuto) como si tuviera la lengua hecha de cartón.

-Akaashi está muerto- repitió.

-¿Y nadie se dará cuenta?

Kuroo mantuvo la mirada seria.

-Nadie se dará cuenta, lo juro.

Ambos recogieron sus cuchillos y se tomaron de las manos, Kuroo tomó las bolsas de basura y Bokuto los guantes de látex. Bajarían allí y con un hacha desmembrarían el cuerpo entero de Akaashi, con los cuchillos lo despellejarían. Kuroo recordaría esa vez que fue a la casa de sus abuelos en el campo y lo mandaron a matar una gallina, Bokuto le explicaría cómo él aprendió a deshuesar en la carnicería. Llorarían un rato mientras doblan la ropa de Akaashi. Kuroo vomitaría cuando Bokuto cortase uno de los intestinos y un hedor pútrido inundase la habitación, descargarían los desechos en el retrete más cercano. Apagarían el celular de Akaashi entre las seis y las siete de la tarde y lo guardarían en una caja para después arrojarlo en el río un día en que ambos finjan ir a pescar pero lo que en realidad harían será quemar los guantes, algunas de las bolsas de plástico, la ropa de Akaashi y su cabello.

Guardarían cada trozo de su carne, de sus tripas, de sus huesos, en el congelador, todo en bolsas de plástico. Limpiarían juntos el lugar con el cloro, sin dejar huellas, borrando todo rastro de que Akaashi alguna vez estuvo allí. Kuroo contestaría la llamada de su padre asegurando de que se quedaría a dormir esa noche y le contó la misma historia que la señora Akaashi se lo tragó de lleno horas atrás, Bokuto contestaría al padre de Akaashi diciendo que no sabía nada de él.

Seguirían con su rutina, el rumor de la desaparición de Akaashi iniciaría, los padres de Akaashi se comunicarían con la policía y éstos con Bokuto y Kuroo. Ambos declararían todo lo que ya planearon, sin huecos, con detalles que afirman su (falsa) inocencia. La policía se quedaría sin pistas y buscaría en lugares erróneos. Kuroo pensaría en ideas para deshacerse de la carne congelada, Bokuto ya sin cordura sugeriría cocinarla, ambos lo hacen en una olla marcada con esmalte para saber que debe ser eliminada cuando se deshagan de los cuchillos, la pala y el hacha.

Cocinarían dos kilos a la vez, los asarían con verduras y cubos de esencias. Van en la camioneta y se los dan a los perros y gatos de la calle mezclándola con purina, repiten yendo varios días, varias semanas, entre los trayectos de un lado a otro que forma parte de la rutina, como ir al supermercado. Kuroo le mentiría a su padre diciendo que es pareja de Bokuto y se mudaría con él. Adoptarían un gato, dos gatos, tres gatos. Adoptarían un pitbull que haría que los gatos desaparezcan de la casa y regresasen sólo para comer, comer la deliciosa y jugosa carne de Akaashi, misma carne que haría engordar al perro. Bokuto y Kuroo olvidarían lo que es ser un humano, olvidarían quien es Akaashi y cenarían la carne. Lo vomitarían, llorarían y empezarían a enloquecer, en hacer lo que sea para borrar rastro de la mayor depravación que pudieron haber cometido en sus vidas.

La policía daría con ellos algunas veces más sin requisar la casa, la carne y las vísceras se acabarían. Kuroo y Bokuto consolarían a los padres de Akaashi tras dos meses de su desaparición. La gente no desconfiaría en ellos, en ellos quienes tienen la sangre de Akaashi en sus lenguas y la perversidad muy bien escondida en sus pupilas. En ellos, que se tomarían una tarde para pasar por un bosque cercano y aplanarían la olla, romperían las hojas de acero y le quitarían el mango a la pala a piedrazos y pasándole encima con la camioneta; entierrarían todo lejos de la carretera y regresarían a casa con la mente limpia y el alma perturbada.

Kuroo soñaría un día con Akaashi comiéndole los brazos y las piernas, se despertaría llorando y sudando y le diría a Bokuto que se está volviendo maniático. Bokuto lo consolaría, lo besaría y tendrían relaciones de forma bruta y ruidosa para poder apagar la culpabilidad en sus interiores. Molerían los huesos de Akaashi y Kuroo recordaría la arcilla, la mezclarían con las trizas y polvo de los huesos. Eliminarían todas las herramientas que utilizaron lanzándolas por la montaña, de nuevo al río, enterrándolas en lugares donde no pueden ser vistos. Los policías irían una última vez junto con ellos para revisar la casa, no hallarían nada, uno de los policías tendría curiosidad por uno de los búhos que Bokuto hizo con la arcilla y huesos, Bokuto le diría que no puede llevársela porque aún no la había pintado.

La vida continuaría, la familia de Akaashi seguirían con falsas esperanzas de encontrarlo, la policía se comería las uñas. El pitbull crecería y se volvería agresivo, mordería la mano de Bokuto un día cuando esté arreglando el jardín y Kuroo le partiría un rastrillo por el cuello provocando su muerte. Lo enterrarían y confesarían esa noche con unas cervezas que ninguno de los dos soportaba al perro.

Bokuto enfermaría, se le infectaría la herida, el medicamento sería alto de costear. Venderían muchas cosas, dos sofás, ropa e incluso alcanzarían a vender el refrigerador, ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta que le vendieron uno de los búhos de arcilla al mismo policía que hubo preguntando antes sobre él, y que dos semanas después el policía notaría algo filoso incrustado en el barro seco y lo llevaría a analizar junto con sus colegas, descubriendo así que se trataría de materia ósea de Akaashi.

Llegarían las órdenes de arresto para Bokuto y Kuroo. Ellos estarían cenando en la casa del padre de este último, la policía irrumpiría y atraparían primero al padre mientras los otros dos se refugiarían en una de las habitaciones. Kuroo tomaría el revólver que su padre ocultaba en su armario y haría guardia, Bokuto estaría desesperado mientras intenta hallar una salida. Dos policías arrojarían la puerta e inmovilizarían primero a Bokuto, Kuroo dispararía y le acertaría a alguien en el brazo mientras un tercer policía le devolvería el disparo justo en el pecho. Escucharía los gritos horrorosos de Bokuto, cómo destrozaría su nombre en su garganta, y esa sería la última sensación que tendría antes de hundirse en la oscuridad en la que siempre perteneció.

Pero el Kuroo de ahora no pensaba en ello, jamás se le ocurriría el porvenir que le condenaba.

El Kuroo de ahora sólo quería sacar el cuerpo de allí lo más pronto posible y, extrañamente, mientras cortaba las costuras del pantalón de Akaashi para sacárselos, recordó la única vez que visitó el viejo negocio de los Bokuto. Era amplio y limpio, Bokuto y Akaashi estaban allí esa vez, Akaashi sonreía por alguna razón en su recuerdo. Pero lo que más resaltaba en su cabeza era el cartel grande y luminoso.

Entonces, saboreando el recuerdo, se dio cuenta que quizá cada ser humano tiene un lado psicópata que no en todos puede salir a la luz. En aquella vez, en esa del Akaashi sonriente, recordó también que Bokuto y él discutieron y, en respuesta, Akaashi sólo podía sonreír como si esa fuera toda la cura. Cuando Kuroo le preguntó por qué (ya que Akaashi sonriendo es más inusual que encontrar un trébol de cinco hojas) él simplemente respondió que no lo sabía, que seguramente estaba loco. Y lanzó una carcajada baja luego de que Bokuto se asustara repugnado cuando su padre cortó un lomo de cerdo por la sierra. Allí Kuroo lo entendió y por alguna razón sintió un conmovedor gozo en su interior.

Todos estamos locos.

Todos.

Lo estamos.

Kuroo deslizó el cuchillo por la piel hinchada y pálida de Akaashi, y susurró el nombre que resaltaba en ese cartel luminoso:

-Bienvenido a la carnicería.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A.: Si llegaste hasta aquí déjame darte un beso (no como el de Boku a Kuroo, eso no) en la frente y dejarte el número de un psicólogo, por si acaso. Y si no te afectó te felicito y llamaré a la policía porque estás MAL de la cabeza.
> 
> En fin, les quiero mucho y ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
